when love is broken (continuation)
by Demented00
Summary: Amy Rose finally gets why Sonic always rejected her. Becasue Sonic doesn't love her the ways she does. That causes her to feel something she never felt before...numbness...How will it affect her friends...Sonic? Will Amy feel love again? (Please read profile! THIS IS CHAPTER 24)


**I do not own Sonic characters**

Rosy woke up coughing, Scourge's strength was too much for her small neck. she rubbed it swallowing saliva painfully. Her eyes searched for some sign of Scourge but he wasn't around. _Damn it, well ar least I know where Amy Rose live...pff _

Suddenly she felt arms grab her shoulder, she turned around quickly gasping fearing it was Scourge who was about to attack, luckily it was only Sonic.

"Rosy! Where's Scourge Have you seen Amy?" He asked nervously.

Rose shook her head, "Actually Scourge just beat the shit out of me and left. No I haven't Amy."

He sighed, "Amy found out about Sally, I'm afraid she'll do something stupid!"

They heard someone cough behind them, "What?"

Both of them turned around to see it was Shadow, "Amy found out?"

Sonic's ears perked up, "You knew about this situation?"

Shadow nodded, "Don't look at me like that, I found out days ago. Actually, Scourge was the one who told me accompanied by Sally. I didn't tell Amy just for her sake."

Sonic growled, "I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER?! You should have told her sooner! Now she's off God knows where probably thinking of something stupid to do!"

Shadow growled back gritting his teeth, "Stupid blue moron, I was going to in the right moment! Stop wasting time and let's search for her!"

Rosy put her hands on her hips, "You guys look for her, _I'm _going to look for Scourge."

Before anyone could leave Tails and Cream shouted, screaming at them to stay. They looked horrified, running away from something trying to warn them. Sonic and Shadow quickly ran to them. Tails gasped for air as Cream fell to the ground on her knees from exhaustion.

"What is it Tails? What's wrong?!" Sonic said rubbing Tails's back while Shadow helped Cream to get up.

Tails gulped, "A-Amy! Sh-she's completely out of control!"

Shadow widened his eyes, "What do you mean?!"

Suddenly they heard some kind of explosion where Tails and Cream came from. Sonic and Shadow covered themselves with Tails and Cream since there was a lot of smoke everywhere. Then, after it cleared up they saw Amy...

her fur had turned black, she had white eyes, no pupils at all. Her hammer had even turned black, she held it in her hands as if she was waiting to attack someone. Sonic stood frozen in shock at seeing Amy like this, just like Sonic, she had turned dark super Amy. A figure seemed to be on the ground trying desperately to get up.

"It's Sally!" Tails shouted pointing.

Sonic shook his head not believing it. _Amy? No ... NO! It can't be! She's not like this! NOO!_ He ran full speed to where Amy was blocking Sally. Amy gritted her teeth in anger, Sonic looked at her.

"Amy please, you're not like this! I-I know Sally made mistakes and all but..But this is not worth it!"

She grinned evilly, "You know, you deserve some of what I'm doing to her."

He felt blood drain from his face, "wh-What?"

She snickered, "You dumb hedgehog!" Amy slammed her hammer against him, Sonic went flying straight into a building. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Just as Amy was about to the same thing Shadow blocked him, "Amy please, control yourself!"

She stopped, "Shadow, get out of my way."

He shook his head, "Amy, see what you've done! You're not like this! Seriously!"

Her hands lowered the hammer,"But Shadow, they...They've hurt me..They hurt ..."

Cream and Tails were by Shadow's side, "Amy, I don't like seeing you like this! Please stop it! I know you're hurt, that stupid brown squirrel deserves the worst! but no Amy, not this way!" Cream shouted crying.

Tails nodded, "Calm down please, I think Sally...and Sonic had enough."

Amy's fur color was turning back to normal, "Scourge lied to me. He said I was his girl."

Shadow furrowed his eyes, "Scourge didn't lie."

Amy snapped at him, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Rosy interfered, "Because if he didn't he wouldn't have been at your side for so long you moron!"

Both pink hedgehogs, who looked the same yet so different stared at each other. Rosy grinned while Amy gave her a cold stare.

"If it isn't Rosy..." Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"Why Amy, I know Scourge has a very...Not likeable past but c'mon give him a break. I know pff that stupid brown bitch ruined everything! I would beat her up more but heh I think you've done enough."

Sally was out cold on the ground not far from them, Rosy walked up to her spitting at her face. Shadow rolled his eyes while Amy kept still.

"Enough of this game Amy, I'm here for someone and that's it. I'm looking for Scourge. His kingdom needs him back."

Amy had turned back to normal by this point, she felt suddenly very tired. Her dark form really sucked a lot of energy out of her. Shadow noticed and helped her stand up, Tails and Cream walked to where Sonic was laying to wake him up.

"I don't know where Scourge is..." She mumbled.

Rosy bit her bottom lip, "Well then, I have nothing to do here. I'll be looking for him."

When she left Amy looked around her, her eyes wandered her area seeing that Amy was in a very akaward position with bruised all over her body, the was blood trickling from her forehead and mouth. Then she saw Sonic, he was laying on his stomach. There was a big bruise on the side of his head, Tails was shaking him to wake up while Cream blew on his face to see if he would react. Amy's eyes began to water, _This is not what I had planned...I-What did I do? What happened? HOW could I have let this happen? Oh dear..._

She began to sob, Shadow hugged her tightly. Everything seemed to be out of control. Her anger caught the best of her and now the consequences. So chaotic, so destructive, so many things were wrong! She couldn't take it! Her golden cage, her metal bottle burst on the spot! Her buried and murdered feelings emerged like a sudden explosion inside of her. Amy almost couldn't take it, it actually hurt fiscally! Something cold grew, it felt like an ice cube painfully sliding down from her heart down to her stomach.

Amy let go of Shadow's grasp walking away, trying to run away from all of this. The black and red hedgehog grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

She shook her head not wanting to answer. He growled silently letting go of her. Cream from a distance saw Amyw aling away, the rabbit stood up and ran behind her.

"Amy! AMY WAIT!"

Amy kept on walking, "Please Cream...don't get too close..."

Cream frowned not running anymore, tears welled up in her eyes realizing how broken her best friend was. Tails's ears drooped, he didn't like seeing Cream sad. A grunt was heard coming from Sonic. He was beginning to wake up.

"Where's Amy?"

Everybody just kept silent.

X*X*X*X

Scourge was in a field of grass far away from Station Square, he needed time to think about his recent situation in which it was stressing him out. If Rosy was capable of coming back to give him that information it really meant that he was much needed. _Stupid Miles, I knew he couldn't keep it together. Stupid fox. _Scourge scowled at the ground thinking of how bad his kingdom could be right now. _What about Amy?_ His head felt like a big rock, so many things to organize. It was so over whelming!

A feeling of worriedness arouse in his stomach, something wasn't right. He looked around as if searching for an answer to his paranoia. _Amy!_

Just as he was about to leave, from a distant he was someone coming closer and closer. It was a bit dark, he squinted his eyes. _Amy?_

Yes it was her, she looked so hurt, so tired almost dead like. Scourge ran up to her catching her before she fell.

"Amy? Wh-what's going on?!"

She looked up at him and simply said, "Why?" then she fainted.

_Why...Why..why?_


End file.
